ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva's Favor
Reaching the correct time zone, Ratchet is getting a little more worried than usual. Kiva enters the bridge as Clank and Angela are recently installing new updates and Sasha tests out Ratchet's new Nanotech upgrade system. Kiva: Ratchet, you look worried. Ratchet: Yeah, I am. Fighting this strong robot is a death sentence, but we got no other choice. Kiva: And I know we can do it. Ratchet: I believe you. Kiva: Thanks, Ratchet. Sasha: We're reaching the time point. Ratchet: This fight can be very dangerous. Be careful out there. Kiva: We will. - The gang used the dropship to land back to the North Pole. On arrival, they spotted Rudolph ran back home and decided to follow him. Rudolph: Ma? Pa? I'm home! Kiva: Sorry, Rudolph. They left to look for you. Rudolph: Clarise? Terra: Gone too. But we brought our captain and the rest of us to help you. Rudolph: Captain? Then you must be their leader. Ratchet: Yeah. I'm Ratchet. Sorry for the sudden appearance. Rudolph: It's okay. Zack: Say, what's today? Oh, sorry.. Traveling like this makes anybody's head spin.. Santa Claus: Just a few days before Christmas. Kiva: Hey, Santa. Santa Claus: Kiva, You came back just in time. And I'm worried. Christmas Eve is only two days off. And without your father, Rudolph, I'll never get the sleigh off the ground. Rudolph: Gone? We'll find them, sir. Let's go! - The gang headed out to search for Rudolph's parents and Clarise, but suddenly a massive snow storm hits. Kiva almost tripped, but Terra keep her balance and she blushed. Rudolph knows exactly where to find them - The cave of the Bumble. Terra: Rudolph, there's something we need to do. It's at the top of the cave. Rudolph: The top, huh? You sure? Terra: We're certain of it. Good luck in there. Rudolph: You too, everyone. Kiva: Thanks. - Rudolph heads inside and face the snow monster head-on. Rudolph: PUT HER DOWN!! - He has a good start by dodge its attack, but the snow monster easily wins by hitting Rudolph with a huge rock. Meanwhile, Kiva and the gang climbs on top of the cave and spotted their toughest enemy yet - Robot-Shredder! Kiva: There he is. Alister: Hope you guys are ready for this. Once we challenge this robot, there will be no going back. Terra: I understand. But, what's the point hiding when Rudolph needs us. Besides, our love together is much stronger than anything we faced. Right, honey? Kiva: Right, my love. - Kiva and Terra goes first with the rest of the gang behind them. Shredder: That will be far easier said than done, wielder. Observe. - Suddenly, the platform started to float on its own, with Shredder, Kiva and Terra on it. Ratchet, Sasha, Alister, Zack and Genis caught up with them, leaving Qwark and Raine behind. Qwark: Ah! You win again, technology! Raine: Now is not the time for that, Qwark. Wait.. Yukon and Hermey! Let's help them out! Qwark: Finally, I got the easy gig. - Both Kiva and Terra summoned their Keyblades, with Ratchet and the others at their side. Kiva: Let's do this.. - Terra nodded, as he agrees with her. Shredder: Your opponents may have failed, but I assure you, I will not. Zack: That's what they all say when we kicked their butts already. Shredder: This platform is under my control and in mere moments, it will cause destruction upon you and the reindeer inside the cave. Kiva: Not for long, you bucket of bolts! Shredder: I will lay waste of this city and send a signal to many worlds that Tachyon will not be trifled with. Very soon, we will rule all. But first.. - Robot-Shredder attacks Terra first, but he blocks it. With this amount of power almost too much, Kiva steps in and back the robot off. Shredder: Will you die by my hand rather than give into the darkness? Kiva: I would rather die then to give in to the darkness! - Kiva's new strength easily out best Shredder within five seconds. Terra: Whoa.. Kiva, you're wonderful. I never seen this fast-paced fight before.. Kiva: It's because of my new strength, my love. Angela: Something's wrong.. The robot is holding back! - Suddenly, Robot-Shredder counterattacks Kiva, Terra quickly catches her and the robot unleashed its true form, making this a very intense battle. Kiva: Oh..boy! Shredder: The true battle..starts NOW!! - With no other choice, Terra summons the darkness inside him, giving him everything he has to fight back. His love for Kiva, which is his newly formed light, prevents Terra to not be overwhelmed by the darkness within. Terra: You maybe stronger..but I will not..let you hurt my friends! Shredder: Then you will die trying! - The group fight against the robot, but easily lost. Terra, however, fought him with Kiva's help. Ratchet: Clank, shut this thing down! - While Clank heads for the controls, both Kiva and Terra fought the robot with everything they have. Until, their powers are glowing around them. Kiva: Hey, I'm glowing! Terra: Me too. This is the strength we now have.. The strength of love itself. Kiva: Let's do this, my love. - Both Kiva and Terra flow into the air as they are unleashing a new attack - Twilight Volley. The robot was shocked by their power together. Terra/Kiva: You are terminated!! - Both Kiva and Terra launched the attack and hits both the core and blasts its head clean off. Collapsed, the robot is finally destroyed. Kiva: We did it! Terra: *sigh of relief* It's over.. - The platform flows back down to the ground, just in time for Yukon and Hermey to show up with Raine and Qwark. Raine: We saw the fight. Are you two okay? Kiva: Oh, yeah. We're fine. Raine: Good. With that robot out of the picture, Yukon and Hermey can handle the rest from here. - The gang follows Yukon and Hermey's lead as they approach the cave. Hermey: What'll we do? We can't let that monster get a hold of them. Yukon: I got an idea. Listen.. - The gang listen to Yukon's plan and, on Kiva's perspective, they agreed. Kiva: Okay, let's go. - While Rudolph come back to his senses, Yukon climbs and Hermey tries to make pig noises, but it wasn't loud enough. Kiva: Hermey, I got this. *does loud pig noises* Yukon: Put some heart in it. That Bumble's hungry! Ratchet: Hey, she's doing the best as she can. Terra: Hey, that looks fun. Let me blend in too, sweet pea. - Hermey, Kiva and Terra all make some pig noises and the Bumble was lured by them, then Yukon used tons of snow and a huge rock to make sure it stays down. Yukon: Alright, 'dentist'. You'll take it from here. - Yukon, along with Kiva and the gang, enters the cave and rescue Rudolph and the others. Rudolph: It's Yukon! Kiva! Everyone! Yukon: TA-DA!! In person! Kiva: Are you alright, Rudolph? Rudolph: Yeah. We're okay. Clarise: We're safe! Alister: Let's get out of this cave before-- - Suddenly, the snow monster got back up. Yukon: Why, blast your hairy, bumble hide.. Kiva: Well, this monster isn't scary. He doesn't have any teeth. - The snow monster feels very awkward with his teeth picked out by Hermey. Yukon jump-scare the monster and pushed it near a cliff. Yukon grabs hold of the monster and falls down with it. The reindeer and Hermey are shocked by Yukon's brave act, but Terra feels relieved. Kiva: My love, why are you relieved? Terra: That Bumble's skin and body are like a pillow. So, Yukon is all right. Kiva: Oh, thank goodness. - The gang make their way back to Santa's house and all of the elves and reindeer are happy to see the misfits again. They apologize and Yukon, who is still alive, came by with the reformed Bumble. The bumble puts a star on top of a very tall Christmas tree as proof. Ratchet and Sasha are heading for the mistletoe, until Kiva decided to ask. Kiva: Um... Ratchet? Is it okay if I join the team? Ratchet: Well.. That's gonna be a tough decision to make.. Sasha: Me and Ratchet will talk it over. In the meantime, you should kiss Terra under the mistletoe first. You deserve this reward than we do. Kiva: Thanks, Sasha. - Kiva then tells Terra for a special kissing spot for the both of them. Kiva: Terra, there's a kissing spot for us. - Terra looks around and didn't find the spot. Terra: That's weird. I didn't see it. - Kiva then pointed up and Terra followed her lead. It is revealed that a mistletoe was placed on the ceiling. Terra laughs and hugs Kiva. Terra: You little fruitcake, Merry Christmas. Kiva: Merry Christmas, my love. - Terra and Kiva shared their Christmas kiss together. Genis: Man.. Wish Presea was here.. Ratchet: Wait.. Who? Genis: She's my friend back in my world. She'll be happy to see all of this. Sasha: I'm sure Kiva doesn't mind if I borrow her camera.. - Sasha takes a picture of Terra and Kiva, who are still kissing under the mistletoe. Sasha: Ah-ha! A perfect frame for a perfect couple.. Kiva: I love you, my love. *kisses Terra* Terra: I love you too, Kiva. - The gang began to relax for a short while. Category:Scenes